Improvisar
by Only Sara
Summary: La palabra improvisar no entraba en el vocabulario de Hermione Granger, hasta que decide probarla con cierto rubio, su peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy. Juntos descubrirán el significado de esta palabra, y lo que de verdad significa.
1. Chapter 1

Si había una cosa que Hermione Granger detestaba en el mundo era no tener cada momento del día planeado. La palabra "improvisar" no entraba en su extenso vocabulario curtido año tras año en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. El simple hecho de no saber qué hacer le provocaba una sensación muy desagradable que se le pasaba rápidamente al mirar su agenda, su bien material más preciado junto a su varita, y encontrar en algún margen alguna nota en su diminuta y torcida letra que le dijera que hacer.

Aun así había momentos del día en los que no tenía nada que hacer y que dedicaba a estar con Harry y Ron frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor recordando momentos vividos; o bien a leer (mejor dicho releer) cualquier libro que se pusiera en su camino. Puede que sí que hubiera algo que amase más que su agenda, los libros. A Hermione le fascinaba la manera en que los libros la transportaban a ínfimas realidades: había sido asesina, princesa, policía, campesina; había viajado por las estrechas y abarrotadas calles de Bombai, por los suburbios de Nueva York, por todas y cada una de las miles de islas Griegas; y todo esto sin moverse de su habitación. Los libros formaban parte de ella, le eran tan necesarios como comer, podía pasar tiempo sin leer, pero al final para sobrevivir debía hacerlo.

Había gente en Hogwarts que creía que Hermione estudiaba y leía solo para impresionar y pelotear a los profesores y para hacer sentir inferior a los demás alumnos. En su opinión, esta gente era idiota. Es decir, si su objetivo era caer bien como ellos decían, lo más sencillo sería no hacer nada y caer bien a los cientos de estudiantes de Hogwarts en vez de a una docena de profesores. Lo que ella decía, idiotas.

No le preocupaba mucho lo que pensaran de ella, no quería caer bien a todo el mundo, pero debía reconocer que a veces querría tener más amigos. Harry y Ron eran sus pilares, no se podía imaginar una vida sin ellos, pero aun sí eran chicos, y ella a veces necesitaba alguna chica con la que poder hablar, desahogarse y compartir sus problemas. Ginny era una gran amiga, pero Hermione sentía que la aburría, y sus compañeras de habitación, Parvati y Lavender la detestaban aunque intentaran disimularlo con una máscara de falsedad.

Amor tampoco era un término muy usado por Hermione. Teniendo en cuenta que le caía mal a la mayoría de sus compañeros, Hermione no había tenido nunca novio, exceptuando a Viktor. Aunque tampoco se puede decir que fueran novios, sino más bien amigos con derecho, aunque su único derecho hubiera sido un par de besos. Las chicas de Hogwarts cuchichearon durante semanas después de que Rita Skeeter publicará en el profeta que ella y Viktor habían roto su "romance" a las pocas semanas de que éste iniciara. Por los pasillos siempre oía comentarios como: "quien querría estar con esta" o "normal que Viktor haya recapacitado y la haya dejado", comentarios que le hacían mucha gracia, puesto que ella había cortado su relación con Viktor. Le tenía mucho aprecio, pero solo eso, aprecio, mientras que él le había declarado su amor por cartas. Hermione decidió que no podía estar con alguien sin quererle, por mucho que éste la quisiera, fuera muy guapo y besara increíblemente bien.

En cuanto a los chicos de Hogwarts, aparte de no llevarse bien con ellos, no había ninguno que valiese la pena. Bueno, exceptuando a Roger Davies, el dios de los dioses, pero que desafortunadamente tenía novia, Cho Chang. Ésta empezó con Roger a los dos días de besar a Harry, lo que demostraba perfectamente que clase de mujer era. Éste lo había pasado un poco mal por ello, lo que hacía que a Hermione le hirviera la sangre al ver a Cho.

Siguiendo con los chicos guapos de Hogwarts, pocos más había para resaltar. Si Hermione le hubiese preguntado a cualquier chica, ésta hubiera respondido o bien Harry Potter o bien Draco Malfoy (sin olvidar a Roger Davies). Harry era su amigo y por ello quedaba descartado, a pesar de que tenía que reconocer los primeros sentía tal admiración por la gran persona que era, que muchas veces había confundido éste sentimiento con posible amor. Pero no, según pasaban los años se dio cuenta de que Harry era su mejor amigo, era como su versión masculina, su otro yo. Y vayamos al siguiente punto, Draco Malfoy. Hermione rio al pensar en la posibilidad de que le gustase Malfoy. Hagamos un repaso de él: Rubio, ojos grises, cara con un constante gesto de estar oliendo mierda pero endiabladamente perfecta y simétrica, una sonrisa que haría llorar a los padres de Hermione de felicidad, alto, delgado pero fibrado… ¡Mierda! Aunque a Hermione le molestara, debía reconocer que físicamente Malfoy era perfecto, aunque su personalidad lo echaba a perder.

Draco Malfoy era la persona más desagradable de toda Inglaterra. Era egocéntrico, egoísta, cínico, cruel y tenía la asquerosa costumbre de insultar a los nacidos de muggles, especialmente a ella. Eso la había hecho llorar sus primeros años, pero año tras año había aprendido a contraatacar a Malfoy, y ahora en su quinto año podía decir que incluso disfrutaba sus discusiones con Malfoy. Bien, a nadie le gusta que le insulten por su procedencia, pero cuando discutía con Malfoy cada discusión era un reto, debía usar todo su intelecto para soltar respuestas mordaces contra él y no dejarse ganar.

Si Malfoy no fuera como era, cualquiera, ella incluida, caería a sus pies. Lástima que fuera gilipollas.

Hermione iba pensando en esto mientras iba para su clase de Pociones cuando notó un golpe en el hombro. Giró la cabeza y se encontró a su peor pesadilla.

-Ten más cuidado Malfoy. El pasillo mide tres metros de ancho así que- y él, maleducado como siempre la cortó.

-Granger si quisiera saber lo que mide el pasillo me pasaría todo el día en la biblioteca leyendo Historia de Magia como tú. Solo aparta ese culo gordo que tienes y déjame pasar.

Hermione consciente de que su culo distaba mucho de estar gordo (estaba bastante delgada) le respondió:

-Malfoy mamá y papá debieron enseñarte que no es de buena educación mirarle el culo a las mujeres, por muy gordo que lo tengan- le dijo con voz infantil, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años.

-Bueno, yo no veo ninguna mujer por aquí, aquí solo hay una sangre sucia- dijo él sonriendo, aunque Hermione notó que estaba picado por que le hubiese hablado así.

Hermione a pesar de que intentaba ignorarle se sintió muy ofendida por el comentario, e hizo algo impensable, improvisó. Se acercó a él lentamente, y éste retrocedió al pensar que le volvería a pegar como en tercero hasta llegar a la pared, en un recoveco en el que la gente que pasaba por el pasillo no lo podía ver fácilmente. Ella se acercó hasta que sus caras casi se rozaban, y subió el rostro para estar a la misma altura. Acercó los labios a su oreja y susurró:

-¿Estás seguro de que no soy una mujer, Malfoy?– y enfatizó su nombre. –Porque por lo rápido que respiras creo que eres demasiado consciente de ello.- Alejó sus labios de su oreja y volvía estar cara a cara con él. Su cara era de sorpresa, pero Hermione pudo ver debajo de la sorpresa algo inconfundible en su mirada. Excitación. Tentando a la suerte se acercó un poco más y sus labios casi se rozaron. Hermione podía sentir el aliento de Malfoy entrando y saliendo entre sus labios. Sabía que en ése momento lo tenía en la palma de su mano.

-Que no vuelva a pasar. Por cierto, deberías usar unos pantalones más anchos o todo el mundo notará a tu amiguito- Y en ése momento Malfoy miró hacia abajo y se encontró con un gran bulto en sus pantalones. Hermione aprovechó ése momento para huir antes de que éste le hiciera nada.

Intentando no soltar carcajadas empezó a correr por el pasillo, ya que llegaba cinco minutos tarde a clase.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione entró a clase de la manera más sigilosa que pudo, y bajo las miradas extrañadas de Harry y Ron se sentó en su asiento de siempre, junto a Harry.

-Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia señorita Granger, va hacer perder a su casa 20 puntos.- Aun después de eso Hermione seguía sonriendo, esos 20 puntos (que en un par de horas recuperaría) valían la pena. Aún no podía creer que hubiese humillado a Malfoy.

-Bien, hoy haremos El Filtro de la Paz, una poción que es una candidata para sus T.I.M.O.S. Como sé que a excepción de alguno todos ustedes son unos inútiles, obsequiaré a la pareja que mejor haga el filtro con esto.- y Snape enseñó una botellita transparente minúscula.- Veritaserum.

Todos los alumnos se quedaron pasmados, ya que el Veritaserum estaba prohibido sino era bajo regulación del Ministerio. En ése momento entró Malfoy y se sentó en su sitio sin quitarle el ojo a Hermione. Ésta notó que estaba sonrojado aunque ya sus pantalones no eran una tienda de campaña. Le sonrió y éste le dedicó una mirada que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a ella. Por supuesto, Snape no le dijo nada a Malfoy por el retraso, lo que indignó a Hermione.

-Bueno, hoy las parejas las formaré yo.- Se oyeron protestas entre Gryffindors y Slytherins. Hermione sabía que era inútil quejarse, por lo que suspiró y rezó porque si tenía que ir con un Slytherin fuera con alguien inofensivo como Nott.

-Bien, Potter con Parkinson, Patil con Goyle, Finnigan con Brown, Weasley con Nott- maldición, ya le habían quitado a Nott- … y finalmente Malfoy con Granger.

Mientras Hermione veía a Malfoy venir hacia ella con una sonrisa de venganza, maldijo a Merlín por su mala suerte. Aun así decidió no amedrentarse por Malfoy, así que le sonrío con malicia.

-Como no quites esa puta sonrisa de tu cara te- inspiró y expiró sonoramente para relajarse- te mataría si no fueses- Hermione le interrumpió.

-¿Mujer?- le dijo ella entre carcajadas metiendo el dedo en la llaga.- Vamos Malfoy no me mires así, alguien tenía que ponerte en su sitio algún día.

-¿Ponerme en mi sitio? No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera Granger- se acercó disimuladamente a ella de manera casi imperceptible.- Nadie me humilla, nadie, y menos una asquerosa sangre-

-Cállate, no lo digas.

-¿El qué?- dijo él riendo- ¿Sangre sucia? Es lo que eres.

-Pues creo que no debes estar muy orgulloso de que una sangre sucia te haya puesto cachondo Malfoy-dijo ella cínicamente- ¿Qué diría tu novia si se enterase?- y miró a Parkinson que discutía con Harry sobre si poner dos o tres colas de rata.

-Parkinson no es mi novia, y no te atreverías.- dijo él firmemente, aunque en su mirada vislumbró miedo y duda.

-¿Así que no lo niegas? Malfoy estás haciendo esto mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Eres tú la que se ha restregado contra mi. Pero créeme, antes preferiría follarme a Pince que a ti. O incluso a Snape.

-¿Estás seguro?- y otra vez Hermione se sintió poderosa como en ese pasillo y decidió actuar en contra de sus principios- ¿Y qué pasa si yo hago ésto?- y comenzó a hacer círculos con dos dedos en el muslo de Malfoy. Por un momento pareció olvidar que estaba rodeada de veinte alumnos y un profesor, solo estaba disfrutando al ver la cara de Malfoy. Su cara era magnífica: tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y respiraba entrecortadamente. En ese momento Hermione tuvo que admitir que lo estaba pasando en grande, y que el hecho de provocar lo que provocaba en Malfoy la hacía sentir una persona sexy.

Hermione fue subiendo los dedos hasta que se acercó peligrosamente a su ingle. En ese momento Malfoy reaccionó y la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca.

-No empieces algo que no puedas terminar- y después de darle un repaso de arriba a abajo con la mirada, se giró y empezó a coger los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la poción.

-¿Qué insinúas Malfoy?- le replicó ella susurrando mientras llenaba el caldero de agua. -¿Te acostarías conmigo?- dijo ella con voz sensual mientras en su interior se retorcía de la risa.

-No insinúo nada, y ahora soy yo el que hace las preguntas. ¿Te acostarías tu conmigo Granger?- dijo con voz seductora mientras se acercaba a Hermione.- Ahora ya no ríes tanto. Responde sangre sucia.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, gilipollas.

-Te propongo un trato- dijo él ignorándola- Hagamos la poción mejor que esta panda de idiotas, lo que no será muy difícil, y respondamos estas preguntas después de beber el Veritaserum.

Hermione ahogó un grito. Una cosa era provocar a Malfoy para reírse de él, incluso de una manera un poco indecente, y otra muy diferente era beber Veritaserum con él y que supiese todos sus secretos. Aunque por otra parte él también bebería, así que podría averiguar todo cuanto quisiera. A pesar de esto, su cerebro le dio una clara negativa como respuesta. Pero por tercera vez en ése día improvisó.

-Por supuesto, no tengo nada que esconder- mintió descaradamente.

-Genial- dijo Malfoy mientras se pasó la lengua por los labios.- Venga, vamos a hacer la poción.

Habían pasado ya 10 minutos, 10 minutos que los demás tenían de ventaja sobre ellos, pero Malfoy era un genio en pociones, y Hermione era excelente en todas sus asignaturas, así que su poción fue la mejor.

-Aquí tiene señor Malfoy.- dijo Snape dándole la botellita e ignorando deliberadamente a Hermione- Bien alumnos, si alguno menciona algo que no debe, me encargaré personalmente de que friegue el suelo de las mazmorras hasta que vea mi cara reflejado en él. Pueden salir.

Malfy se acercó a Hermione sigilosamente y le dijo- A las 7 en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso.- Y se fue dejando a Hermione con un extraño sentimiento de expectación. El resto de clases pasaron en un suspiro mientras Hermione pensaba en esa tarde. No podía parar de pensar en que ambos beberían Veritaserum. Estaba impaciente por preguntarle muchas cosas. Cosas como "¿por qué eres así de idiota?" y algunas otras no tan inocentes. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba a ella la vida de Malfoy? ¿Por qué narices sentía la necesidad de saber sus secretos?

-¡Hermione despierta!

Hermione pegó un bote, sobresaltada. Se encontró con que el bruto de Ron había sido el que le había gritado en toda la oreja. Miró a su alrededor y vio que casi habían llegado al Gran Comedor. ¿Cómo narices había llegado ahí? ¿Tan despistada estaba pensando en el asunto de Malfoy que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba caminando? Suspiró y miró con odio a Ron y acto seguido él, Hermione y Harry se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Desde donde se había sentado, Hermione veía perfectamente a Malfoy, que la miraba. Sonreía con desdén y movió los labios. Siete. Ese capullo quería ponerla nerviosa, pero ella no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente. Genial, le dijo ella sin emitir palabra, y de manera sutil se pasó la lengua por el labio superior. O no tan sutil.

-¿Qué haces Hermione?- le dijo Ron. Era increíble, Ron que NUNCA se enteraba de nada tenía que ver lo único que no debía. Hoy no era su día.

-Nada Ron, tenía salsa de arándanos. Deja de controlar cada movimiento que hago.- le dijo un pelín más alto de lo que quería. Varias cabezas se giraron hacia ellos, y pudo oír la risa de cierto rubio que la miraba mientras intentaba aguantar la risa para no levantar sospecha. Hermione le miró con odio y se levantó de la mesa. Cogió un par de trozos de tarta de melaza y salió del comedor. Mientras se iba pudo escuchar a Ron decirle a Harry "Ésta tendrá la regla". Pensó en ir y cantarle las cuarenta pero decidió irse a la biblioteca a hacer todos los deberes que le habían puesto hoy, ya que no sabía a qué hora saldría del baño de prefectos esta noche. Eso si salía.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza llegó a la biblioteca y se sentó en su mesa favorita. Una vez allí sacó su agenda, ya que tenía que actualizarla urgentemente. Esa tarde tenía pensado ir a ver a Hagrid, pero tendría que esperar. Hizo los cambios necesarios y escribió: Tortura con el hurón a las 19:00. No tenía miedo de ser descubierta, puesto que nadie tenía interés ninguno en sus horarios de deberes y estudio.

Se concentró y se dispuso a hacer la redacción de Transformaciones que les había mandado McGonagall para mañana, que acabó en un tiempo récord. Esta noche le daré un último repaso, pensó para si misma, y en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que la había cagado. Por mucho que intentó hacer el ensayo para Binns fue incapaz. No paraba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy en pociones y todo lo que podía ocurrir esa tarde. Y en ese momento se sintió idiota por entrar en un juego de seducción con Malfoy, el maestro en la seducción que tenía detrás de él una larga lista de conquistas. Probablemente se había hecho el sorprendido para hacerla caer en su trampa. Y lo había conseguido. Se había metido en la boca del lobo y ahora no podía salir sin parecer una cobarde.

Hermione no sabía que podía pasar esa tarde, pero se imaginaba lo peor. ¿Y si Malfoy se imaginaba lo que no era y la intentaba forzar para tener sexo? Ella estaba muy feliz con su virginidad, y quería que siguiera igual que estaba. Se consoló diciéndose que Malfoy no obligaría a una mujer a tener sexo, aunque ¿quién sabe? Lo peor de todo es que la culpa era suya, ya que ella se le había insinuado, ella había iniciado el juego. Con lo fácil que hubiera sido callarse cuando la llamo sangre sucia. Una lágrima le cayó en el pergamino. Genial, ahora encima lloraba por él. A esa lágrima le siguieron muchas más, así que antes de que nadie en la biblioteca se diera cuenta recogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de allí.

Apenas podía ver por las lágrimas y como no quería ser descubierta agachó la cabeza y caminó rápidamente por un pasadizo del tercer piso hacía su habitación. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando de repente oyó que la llamaban:

-Granger- Esto era una broma. De todo el mundo que se podría haber encontrado se lo encontraba a él.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- le dijo y giró hacia donde él estaba, a unos tres pasos de ella. Como siempre iba impecable, mientras que ella iba cargada de libros con un moño mal hecho y con los mofletes rojos de llorar. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas y esperó su respuesta.

-¿Estás llorando?- le dijo con incredulidad.- ¿Qué pasa Pince no te ha dejado coger algún libro de la biblioteca comelibros- le dijo mientras se reía.

Genial, lo que le faltaba a Hermione, encima se reía de ella.

-Malfoy vete a la mierda.- y se disponía a irse cuando éste la cogió por el brazo.

-Enserio, ¿qué le pasa al ratoncito de biblioteca?- dijo intentando aguantar la risa.

-Métete en tus asuntos Malfoy.- le dijo ella de malas maneras.

-Eres una desagradecida.- le dijo él aparentando estar mosqueado.- Tienes el privilegio de que yo esté hablando contigo y lo desperdicias insultándome.

-¿Privilegio?- escupió Hermione sin controlar las lágrimas- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu eres un sangre pura y yo solo soy una sangre sucia de mierda? Pues gracias pero te puedes meter el privilegio por el culo.- E intentó irse pero él no la soltó.- Por favor Malfoy déjame irme, suficiente humillante es estar llorando para que encima tú tengas que verlo.

-Para Granger. Con lo del privilegio obviamente me refería a que tú, que tienes una fregona por pelo y un culo enorme estás con un dios griego como yo.- rio Malfoy.

Hermione no se lo podía creer, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, estaba intentando consolarle? Quizás, solo quizás, debajo de esa capa de hielo Malfoy podría tener algo de humanidad. Decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Eres un egocéntrico Malfoy- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se sorbía los mocos.- Además siento decirte que tú no eres el dios griego de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo qué no?- dijo él mientras se sentaba en el suelo también.- ¿Quién es entonces? No irás a decir a Potter ¿no? ¿O a Weasley? NO Weasley es imposible el muy zanahorio es más- Hermione le interrumpió.

-Chitón sobre Ron o Harry. Y no, no es ninguno de ellos. Todo el mundo sabe que el dios de Hogwarts es Davies Malfoy.- dijo ella y rio al ver su cara de desagrado.

-No, tú también no. ¿Se puede saber que le veis todas a Davies? Es malo jugando a Quidditch y no es tan musculoso como parece.

-Es perfecto Malfoy, nada de lo que digas hará que cambie mi opinión. ¿Qué pasa estás celoso?

-¿Yo celoso? ¿De Davies?- dijo con desprecio- por favor Granger, se que soy mucho mejor que él.

-No.

-Veremos si dices lo mismo bajo la influencia del Veritaserum.- miró su reloj- por cierto son casi las siete, ¿vamos ya?- y se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara. Hermione se quedó quieta en el suelo, en shock porque Malfoy estaba siendo amable con ella. Éste le cogió la mano y tiró de ella visto que ella no parecía tener intención de levantarse.

-Dios mío lo que pesas. Y hoy te he visto en el comedor coger todo el pastel que te cabía en las manos. Deberías controlar tus comidas o te pondrás como una foca.- dijo entre risas Malfoy. En este día Hermione le había visto reír más veces que nunca.

-Malfoy tienes ojos en la cara y sabes que no estoy gorda. Además ¿qué pasaría si lo fuera? También tienes prejuicios sobre éso ¿no?- le dijo sin poder evitarlo.

-Granger, por raro que suene no quiero discutir. Vamos, ves tu primera y en cinco minutos salgo yo.

Hermione comenzó a andar hacia el baño de prefectos sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Había compartido risas con Malfoy, había tenido una conversación decente con él, y todo ésto después de llorar por su culpa. Estaba siendo un lunes de lo más extraño.

Llego al baño y susurró la contraseña. Entró al majestuoso baño, que tenía una piscina enorme con miles de grifos de los que salían sales y burbujas. Se miró en uno de los múltiples espejos y confirmó sus temores: tenía una cara horrible, llena de manchurrones y rojeces por las lágrimas. Se lavó la cara y se repasó un poco el rímel. No solía pintarse para ir a clase, pero de vez en cuando lo hacía. Aprovechó para vaciar la vejiga, ya que con Malfoy dentro sería muy incómodo que le entraran ganas de usar el lavabo. Justo cuando acababa de lavarse las manos picó Malfoy. Inspiró hondo y abrió la puerta.


End file.
